


Nightshift 1

by Opheliamustdie



Series: Cryptos and Mirages' very explicit Nightshifts [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Crypto | Park Tae Joon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Mirage | Elliott Witt, cryptage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliamustdie/pseuds/Opheliamustdie
Summary: Mirage thinks Crypto works too much...
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Cryptos and Mirages' very explicit Nightshifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670371
Kudos: 70





	Nightshift 1

„Let‘s go to my place, I still have some work to do“, the Korean proposed while Mirage closed up his bar.  
A sigh escaped the Tricksters lips as he instantly figured out Cryptos intentions.  
„Babe it’s like 2 AM, you still can work tomorrow morning“, Mirage shrugged and turned around.  
„I can work better at night“, Crypto did not back down.  
„Fine...“. Mirage surrendered at least for the moment.  
When they arrived at Crypto’s apartment Mirage took a shower while his partner immediately got to work.  
As he entered the sleeping area, everything as usual was covered in the green lightning of Crypto’s self-made programs.  
Mirage, wearing a towel around his hips, laid himself down on the bed.  
For a while he just starred at the screens, listening to the sound of Crypto’s fingers tapping on the keyboard while a plan formed in his head.  
„Hey darling“, he raised his voice, Crypto did not even turn around and just responded with a recessed „Mhh?“.  
„I‘m going to sleep now aaaand I wondered if you could give me a good nights kiss“.  
„Then come and get one“, Crypto said with a monotonous voice.  
Mirage sighed theatrically.  
„You know I am oh so comfy right now...come on babe, just do me this one favor“, the Trickster pouted.  
This time it was the Hacker who sighed but really got up from his chair to kiss Mirage good night.  
A corner of Cryptos mouth lifted as he saw him lying there in the dimmed greenish light.  
„Hey Handsome“, the Korean whispered when he crawled on the bed and bend down over Mirage to kiss him.  
„Hey“, Mirage replied with a charming grin and kissed his lover more lavishly then just to say good night.  
Crypto let it happen and kissed him back wanting, but when Mirage wanted to pull him down he stopped and locked Mirages hands with his own to keep him down.  
„I‘ve got to work“  
„Why don’t you work with me, babe?“, Mirage smiled at him sheepishly.  
A last desperate call to somehow distract the Hacker from his work.  
To Mirages surprise Crypto let himself sink on his lap stretching his arms out to get close to Mirages face and kiss him some more.  
„You are the worst thing that ever happened to me“, he purred against the Tricksters lips before kissing him.  
He made Mirage moan out by grinding against his crotch and finally released his hands that were eager to touch him.  
„I hope you don’t think that you are going to get away with this“, Mirage said while his hands roamed over Cryptos body, already figuring out ways to get him naked as fast as possible.  
Crypto laughed and stripped down his shirt before he opened his pants.  
„I don’t plan on running“.  
„That’s great news!“. Mirage laughed while sitting up, kissing the Asians lips greedily before working his way down his body.  
Softly he dragged his teeth across the delicate nipples and teased them with his tongue, making Crypto moan out.  
Then he grabbed the Hackers slim waist and moved him beneath himself in a swift movement.  
Both shared a small laugh before engaging into an intense kiss again, while Mirage was pulling down his pants.  
Crypto let him lounge between his now spread legs and moaned into the Tricksters ear, when he ground against his lower waist.  
„I want you, so bad...“  
„More than hacking?“, Mirage teased making Crypto roll his eyes.  
„Of course you fool“.  
Showing an victorious grin Mirage grabbed some lube from the nightstand and prepared his lover.  
It always made Crypto blush watching Mirage lubing up his cock, because he knew that he could not keep his usually cool facade for the following to come.  
„Mhh look at you, what a sight“, Mirage praised him and lifted up one of Cryptos legs upon his shoulder, making the Asian sink into the pillows even more.  
Crypto made an aroused sound when Mirage kissed down his inner tie.  
„Your beard tickles“  
„Naw, should I shave it?“, Mirage asked back and Crypto shook his head with a kind of sweet smile.  
„No it is perfect, I like it on you“.  
While asking himself if his lover could not always be that sweet and kind to him, Mirage grabbed his own cock and brought himself in position, holding the Hackers leg still over his shoulder and against his chest.  
„Okay, here I come“, Mirage said with a moan upon entering Crypto, who also moaned out a bit more painful while aching his back in pleasure.  
„Fuck...Elliott...“  
Mirage took a deep breath, it made him wild hearing his lover call out his real name. It took him a lot of willpower to restrain himself from just fucking the shit out of him.  
Mirage took him slow and rhythmic at first landing deep strong trusts against Cryptos pleasure point before he slowly gained speed.  
He loved watching the Koreans aroused and pleasured face while fucking into him ever so faster.  
Cryptos moans and cries filled up the room, some of them in Korean, but Mirage understood that he did not wanted him to stop.  
From time to time he switched up the pace, making Crypto beg for more like he was about to loose his mind.  
Seconds later the Hacker came all over Mirage‘s chest and neck cramping up around the Tricksters cock.  
Mirage moaned out and closed his eyes before making the final thrusts and filling Crypto up good.  
The Asian was still shaking from pleasure as Mirage pulled out of him and let go of his leg.  
„You sure made a mess“, he said a little out of breath while licking some of Cryptos cum off his fingers.  
He bend down to kiss over the Hackers abdomen, licking more cum from Cryptos now softened dick.  
The only thing Mirage could hear was a muffled pleasured noise.  
His lover had covered his face with his arms, as always when he was extremely embarrassed.  
„I‘m sorry“, he whimpered while catching his breath.  
Mirage could not suppress a devilish grin.  
„I think you should clean me up“, he whispered into Cryptos ear suddenly sounding more dominant. „Now“, he added with an emphasis.  
Crypto removed his arms starring at Mirage, totally confused by how he could be even any more drawn to this man than before.  
He got up with a soft moan and let Mirage lie down.  
He bend over his lovers body to lick off his own cum from the beautiful tanned skin.  
„Just like that“, Mirage praised him, while caressing his sore ass.  
Crypto stopped in shock when he felt two of Mirage‘s finger creeping up his ass, to get them dipped in cum.  
„Open up“, he ordered the Hacker, who did as he pleased without thinking too much.  
When Mirage laid his two fingers on his tongue Crypto sucked them until he pulled them out soaked.  
„You are such a good boy“, Crypto got praised again and somehow felt more dirty than he ever had felt.  
They shared another kiss while he was laying down on Mirage being completely exhausted.  
Crypto closed his eyes and gave Mirage a kiss to his neck.  
„So much for programming“  
„I told you, you could do that tomorrow“


End file.
